Blair's Academy
by tragedymaster01
Summary: When the Bloor's fell, their evil cousins took over the academy and began to brainwash endowed children with a terrifying device. Can this new, powerful generation os kids with talents stop Dr. Bloor, save the city, and stop him from taking over the world? SYOC still open, PM me for the form ;3


**A/N well hello loves! My character and a chapter! Also, HUGE thank you to ****I am Gwen Daughter of Arcus**** for telling their readers to check out my story (:**

**Also, my character is kinda like Paton, because she stays away from people as well.**

**Name: Samar Stone (goes by Sam)**

**Gender: girl**

**Age: 14**

**Appearance: dark brown hair with faded silver streaks; about 5'9, pretty thin. Has dark sapphire eyes and an X scar on her left cheek**

**History: Her entire family was killed in a fire set by her evil uncle when she was 4, and he took custody of her. She ran away when she was 9, and ended up at the orphanage near Blair's. She realized her talent at age 10, when she got mad at a fellow orphan.**

**Personality: Sam is very cold and aloof, she barley talks to anyone. If she does, it is sarcastic, and she won't meet your eye until you say something worth her time. She gets mad very easily, and has trouble containing her endowment. If you get her to open up, you realize she isn't mean, just wary. **

**Endowment: Whenever her temper flares up, her eyes flash silver, and whatever she looks at turns to ice and shatters. Sam realized this when she destroyed a bracelet at her orphanage by accident. That's partly why she keeps to herself and likes night better than day.**

**Department: Art, because she can make ice sculptures**

**Other: Sam is afraid of fire, thanks to her uncle, and also of heights. She LOVES chocolate, and food in general**

**Onto the chappie! :D and sorry for language xP**

(Sam P.O.V.)

Ugh. How I hated this place.

With its terrible food, only served twice a day.

With its cruel matron, who shut the lights at 7 PM sharp and never allowed ANY chocolate, ever.

With its bratty little orphans who rated you 1/10 depending on your looks and clothes.

Of course, I got a 0, thanks to my plain brown hair and faded silvery streaks. No one ever saw my eyes though. I didn't want another accident.

Being 16 had its advantages. Like going for walks whenever you wanted, or bossing around the other kids.

"Stupid uncle…" I muttered to myself as a cool breeze swept past me.

I mean, did he have to be so damn evil and set that cursed fire?! Did he have to steal me away and kill my remaining family?

I tugged on my hood, sapphire eyes weary. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash coming from a nearby alley.

Now, I had a problem with getting into fights with drunken guys or buff guys. Somehow, I managed to beat 'em up, but every time I did my temper would rise and then…

Well.

Ya know, _freeze_.

"Hey you!" a hard voice suddenly hissed, and my eyes darted around until they locked on a dark figure in an alleyway.

Narrowing my eyes, I quickly looked around before stepping into the darkness. A boy with shaggy dark red hair and bright green eyes yanked me in farther, almost ripping my hood.

"Hey, dude, I need some help, those—" his eyes widened as my hood slipped off, revealing my face.

He recoiled back, startled, obviously expecting a guy.

"Whoa! You're not a guy!" he gasped.

"No shit, Sherlock." I spat, glaring icily, looking straight into his eyes.

Which was very, very bad for _him_ if I got madder.

He suddenly glared back, all the surprise from his expression hardening into a cool mask.

"Oh-ho, so we're the bad girl type, huh?" he balled his fists as I simply smirked and crossed my arms.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up neon green, and two beams of lime light zipped out from them and aimed at me.

I tried to dodge them, but they caught me in the side, and I crumpled to the ground, the world spinning crazily. I felt like someone had just sucker-punched me about 50 times.

As my vision slowly faded to black, I heard the boy talking.

"Yes, Dr. Blair, she is falling unconscious, and I can bring her…"

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

~~~SOMEWHERE ELSE~~~

Two twins, a boy and a girl, both with cinnamon colored hair, were being escorted by a tall, menacing looking girl.

The girl introduced herself as Tori, and looked around 17. Her long black hair seemed to glitter, and her deep purple eyes were rather scary, as she rarely blinked.

"Move along," she hissed in a low tone, shoving them forward.

The boy, who looked younger than his sister, immediately turned around, turquoise eyes narrowing, but a simple glare with those purple eyes made him stop.

"Aaron, don't get on her bad side!" the girl spoke softly, biting her lip and glancing at Tori.

Thankfully, they had reached the academy, and the doors creakily opened up, revealing a long gloomy passage lit with odd blue torches.

Tori shoved them inside, and then slammed the door.

"Hey!" Aaron yelled, and a breeze began to blow through the doors.

"Aaron, calm! We need to find out—"

"Who are you?" a harsh voice suddenly spat, and the two jumped, startled.

A dull clap of thunder sounded, and smoke began to fill the air.

"Hey! Stop that!" the voice snapped, and Aaron could tell it was a girl.

The ground began to rumble, and Ava gasped.

"What the—"

"Hey!"

A miniature tornado started up, pushing Ava to the slimy walls.

"Aaron!" she yelled over the rumbling stone and forceful gales.

"Everyone, STOP!" someone screeched, and everything slowly died down.

The lights flickered on to reveal a small girl with wavy black curls that framed her delicate face. Her deep brown eyes seem to sparkle with mischief as she turned around and called to a dark shadow behind her.

"They're here, Dr. Blair."

~~~the dungeons~~~

(Sam P.O.V.)

My eyes flew open as I sat up, gasping hard, tears streaming down my face. I had that terrible nightmare again—where my uncle's mouth was a slash of blood, where his axe was stained purple, and he was holding up this boy, whose insides were ripped open.

Breathing heavily, I suddenly realized where I was—trapped in a dark, dingy room with no windows and no doors. The walls, ceiling and floor had a weird texture; it was grainy, like sand, but also seems abstract.

Maybe I could freeze it…? I focused, and my eyes flashed silver as I stared at the wall.

"Ah!" I cried out as the room began to shake, and I tumbled, as it rolled, like a giant dice. The walls were slowly melting, and I groaned as I hit my head on the wide on the now sharp edges.

My vision blurred for a second, and when it came back to normal, I was staring in the face of evil.

I was propped up in an oak chair with delicate carvings, in a roomy office with stony black walls. Across from me was someone who probably wasn't gonna offer me a barf bag.

It was a tall boy, probably 17 or 18, with a cruel player smirk and spiky jet-black hair. His eyes kept changing color, from lime green to light purple, from aqua to orange but them settled on a dark blue.

"Hey cutie. Welcome to Blair's Academy."

Now, a regular teenage girl would either sigh dreamily as his hotness, or blush when he called her cute.

I, on the other hand, punched him in the face.

Hard.

As the halls filled with kids trickling in from their classes, Bianca frowned, sweeping her dirty blonde hair from her face and increasing her speed.

She hated going to this school, but her father insisted, especially because her endowment was powerful.

It wasn't powerful in the harming sense, but in the moral sense, and a pretty good method for shoplifters.

Yeah, people tried to steal from a bakery in the middle of the day, with tons of witnesses.

Some people just need help. Serious, special help.

Suddenly the blonde was roughly shoved aside by a tall girl with layered chocolate brown hair.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, gonna be late for dance!" she yelled, ignoring the rule about no talking in the hall.

"Lee!" a sharp voice rang out, but the girl kept running, ignoring the voice, and soon disappeared into a door.

The kids looked from her to Tori Blair, then put their heads down rather meekly and plodded their way to their classes.

With a shake of her head, Bianca wove through the crowd and ducked into her dance classroom. Her teacher was also Dr. Blair's wife, Madame Violet, and she was a harsh person. Her snow-white hair, streaked with hard iron gray was always put up in a tight bun, and her purple eyes were so pale they barely had any pigment at all.

She never gave any advice, just criticized—meaning told them how bad the were and how her grandfather could pole dance better than her class.

That gave Bianca some rather nasty images. But she had to concentrate hard on the complicated dance moves, and keep up with the fats music's, or else Madame Violet would—

Suddenly, a loud yell of anger and a crashing noise come from the hallway, and the blonde toppled over in the middle of her routine.

"What the hell was that?!" a girl yelled out, and the doors turned to ice and shattered, sending the entire dance class screaming and diving under the desks.

More ice showered the room, and the saber-like shards flew at Bianca.

She dove to the right, avoiding the main volley, but a shard pierced her leg, and she narrowed her eyes in pain.

"STONE! DETENTION!"

A/N oh god I suck at writing :/ anyway, sorry for the super long wait, and if your character wasn't in it, shoot me (next chappie, promise!)! updates once a week, from now on!

By chance, anyone got an Instagram? Follow me :P inpayne4liam1022


End file.
